A MESSAGE TO CATHOLICS OF ALL RACES
by Jaxhawk MORE ANTI-OBAMA HYSTERIA; IRONICALLY(?) BENEFITING OBAMA The main stream media has been highlighting the endorsement of Barack Obama, by a parish preist in Chicago. The reverend Father Pfleger is an activist priest who has been a parish priest in the south side of Chicago since 1981. He is a civil rights activist who has invited such agitators as Louis Farrakhan, Jeremiah Wright and Al Sharpton to spew their hate filled speeches from his pulpit! This endorsement from a Catholic priest goes against every thing his priestly vows stand for. Obama's position of supporting partilal birth abortions as well as in utero abortions, places anyone who follows this endorsement (in my opinion)in the state of Motal Sin. Mortal sin, to Catholics, is the placing of their soul in the state darkness that leads them, if not repented and forgiven in confession, on a road to Hell. Both the current Pope, Benedict XVI, and the Great Pope John Paul II have stated that abortion and those who support it ,is a grevious sin. Thus, any priest who supports a person for President who advocates abortion, is guilty of violating his vows, in my opinion! The media articles I have read concentrate on the premise that WHITE Catholics may have a problem with this endorsement. My opinion is that all Catholics, and all Christians of all races should have a problem, not with the endorsement of another activist pastor, but with the person they all have endorsed. From Fidel Castro to Hamas and now a radical(should be defrocked)priest, the radical left has come out in force to support Obama. Every thing he has done paints him as a radical socialist with little regard for human life from conception to the last moment of natural life. Therefore, all Christians who believe in the teachings of Jesus Christ should ,in my opinion ,reject this man as their President. It is obvious that this country is divided pretty much 50-50 on matters of social conscience. Fifty percent appear to believe in a government that has no guidance from God, and 50 percent believe that our country was founded on a religious premise, with no proscription as to what religion you select. Thus, we have those who believe that the Constitution guarantees the "right to choose", and there are those who believe the interpretation of ""a right to choose" is nothing more than "license"! And it probably will not change. If anything, with the dumbing down of elementary and high school education to accomidate political corectness and diversity. There is an ever increasing number of people who depend upon the government to provide for them from "cradle to grave". For this reason ,those of us who are lucky enough to be the body of the Catholic Church, no matter what our color, must stand together. We must say, enough is enough! We will not elect a candidate who is in favor of killing the unborn, no matter what other good things he promises us! For this reason alone, we must vote against Obama as a block, like apparently the Black non-Catholics will vote for him because he is one of thiers. Well, He is not one of us! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 30, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: RELIGION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.